1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to closures, and more particularly to an improvement in a slatted, articulated, shutter of the roll-up type adapted to be installed in openings in buildings, for example, porch and patio openings, and window and door openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Shutters of the roll-up type are usually made from a plurality of relatively thin, articulated, slats, the slats being arcuate in cross section, each slat being hingedly connected with an adjoining slat. The shutter is coiled about a roller similar to the type employed in window shades in which a helical spring urges the shutter to a raised position. Opposite ends of the slats are guided in a pair of track channels, forming a part of the closure frame.
Closures of this type are purposely made of thin, light-weight, slats, usually of aluminum, for ease in operation. The slats are usually disposed in a horizontal direction. For relatively narrow openings, the construction can withstand moderate winds. However, in the case of wide openings provided in patios and porches, and as a safeguard against strong winds, reinforcing means are sometimes provided.
Such reinforcing means are usually of two types. In one type reinforcing bars are associated with and movable with the slats. This type of construction is objectionable because it adds considerably to the cost of construction and to the weight of the shutter.
Another form of reinforcing means employed involves the provision of a structure in the rear of the shutter and in close proximity therewith. When used in a window opening, the shutter is mounted to slide vertically a distance in front of the window, and there is usually sufficient space between the shutter and the window for mounting of such a reinforcing structure.
The use of a permanent reinforcing frame structure is objectionable because of its appearance.
Attempts have been made to provide a removable reinforcing structure. These attempts have not met with success for two reasons: (1) they are too complicated and costly; and (2) they are difficult to mount and to remove. When used in an installation wherein a roll-up shutter is mounted in front of a single or double hung window, a person working from the inside of the building and attempting to remove or to install the reinforcing structure has only one-half of the window opening to work through. This requires that he must roll up the shutter and work from the outside of the building, and if the window is high above the ground, he must use a ladder. In the case of inclement weather, this can not only become a nuisance, but a hazard.